Nut plates are typically used where access to restrain half of a threaded fastener system, typically a nut, is difficult or impossible due to assembly complexities. Nut plates are typically riveted in place which require holes being drilled into a mating surface of the nut plate and installation of rivets to hold the nut plate to the surface. Rivet holes can cause other problems by themselves as they are a machined feature requiring additional analysis and inspection. The rivet holes must be analyzed for effects on stress levels within the part where the holes are being drilled.